


Random Kinks

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: This is going to be a series of disconnected one-shots with random kinky smut. That means that any warnings, if applicable, will be given on a chapter by chapter basis.





	1. Panties

Sam locked his bedroom door and turned to his dresser. Dean was out at the bar and he was alone in the bunker which meant he could indulge in his guilty pleasure. Just opening the drawer was enough to get his blood pumping and his breath was already coming in short pants as his hand closed around the red silk and the other grabbed the matching red plug. He quickly stripped off his clothes and reached behind him to slowly slid the plug into his ass as he ran the red silk over his face. His cock was already hard and leaking as he slid the soft silk down his body and rubbing them over his throbbing length before he bent down and put them, giving a low moan as they trapped his erection inside them. 

He went to lay on his bed, breathing heavily and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as he just drank in the feeling. He wiggled around every so often, both to feel the plug moving inside him and to feel the panties sliding over his cock and he was in heaven. He knew he would get off with only the slightest touch. He always did. Which was why he didn’t touch yet. In hindsight, he probably should have finished it quicker because he’d been laying there, right on the edge, for about twenty minutes when his door opened and he gasped, jumping a bit before a throaty moan was pulled from him against his will as he came hard in the panties. His cum was still spurting out as he grabbed for a pillow to cover himself. “G-Gabriel! W-what are you d-doing here?” he exclaimed. 

“Walking straight into my wildest fantasies apparently,” Gabriel said in a decent attempt at a normal voice that was belied by the rather large bulge in his pants. 

“W-what do you mean?” Sam asked trying to slide himself off the bed enough to get under covers and completely failing not to end up rock hard again at the feel of the panties that he still had on. 

“Okay maybe not my ‘wildest’ fantasies. I do have some pretty wild ones, but definitely one of my favorites,” he said licking his lips and wishing that Sam would just drop the damn pillow already. 

That comment was enough to make the brightly blushing hunter look up at Gabriel to notice how completely turned on he seemed to be and his frantic movements faltered. He would by lying if he said the idea of being with Gabriel didn’t turn him on nearly as much as the panties did, but could he really go there. His indecision had him frozen in place. 

Gabriel noticed his reaction and wondered just how lucky he could get. He slowly started walking towards Sam, who still seemed rather frozen, but was making no move to stop him. When he was just a foot away from the hunter he reached out a hand. “Give me the pillow?” he whispered hopefully, and Sam gulped audibly before doing as he was asked and Gabriel tossed it to the side and moaned at the sight of Sam as his cock twitched and a wet spot was forming in the front of his jeans. He reached out slowly, giving Sam every chance to stop him before he ran his hand up Sam’s cock through the panties, and Sam gave a whimpering moan. 

Gabriel’s hands went to unbutton his own shirt, looking up into Sam’s eyes for any sign of him intending to stop this, only to find Sam’s eyes tracking every inch of skin that was uncovered. Sam still hadn’t moved, but instead of looking ready to flee, his eyes now burned with a hot lust as Gabriel stripped his shirt off his shoulders and moved to his pants. As he slid his pants and boxers down in one move freeing his length, Sam started to reach for him but then stopped hesitantly. “Yes, Sam. Touch me. Please,” Gabriel said eagerly, and that got Sam over the last of his nerves and his large hand wrapped around Gabriel’s length pulling moans from both of them. 

Gabriel leaned up to kiss Sam softly, almost teasingly, as he pushed him back to a lying position on the bed, climbing up with him. The archangel was barely breathing as he slid on top of Sam enjoying the feel of the red silk panties over his own cock as well as his hands and lips explored the hunter’s body and Sam’s hands too trailed over Gabriel’s skin. When Gabriel felt the plug in Sam’s ass, he very nearly came then and there, but he just gave a whimpering moan as he whispered, “Let me fuck you, Sammy? Please?” Sam looked torn for a moment before he started to slide the panties off, but Gabriel’s hands stopped him. “No. Leave them on. Just…flip over,” he panted. 

Sam wasted no time doing so and he felt the back of them get slid down and Gabriel’s warm hands on the plug. He slid it out and then in a couple times, as if testing how loose Sam was before Sam felt it removed completely to be replaced by the head of Gabriel’s cock as the archangel slid in quickly with a stuttered moan. Sam gave a needy whimper and pressed his hips back for more, and they were soon setting a fast frantic pace. Gabriel reached around to rub Sam through the panties and that was all it took for the hunter to spill over again and Gabriel moaned out a, “Fuck, Sam!” as he released himself deep inside the hunter. 

Once they collapsed on the bed, Sam’s panties back in place, and he caught his breath enough to speak, Sam asked, “So, really Gabriel. Why are you here?” 

“Well I was bored, and I figured I’d come by and see if you were doing anything fun. Definitely wasn’t what I expected but I’m sure as hell not complaining.”


	2. Verbal Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some Dom/Sub kinks including Butt plugs, secret exhibitionism, verbal orders, and cockrings.

This was Gabriel’s favorite place for these dinners just because the table was at the perfect height. Sam could sit in his lap and still keep his own issues hidden, but the table was still low enough that any Tom, Dick, and Harry passing by wouldn’t be able to see it either. When Sam walked in, Gabriel waved him over and handed him something under the table, “Go to the bathroom and put that in,” he whispered in his best dom voice that Sam loved so much. Sam shivered and rushed off to the bathroom to do as he was told. He went into the stall and lowered his pants, sliding the plug into his hole quickly and trying to control his reaction. He knew that Gabriel would ‘punish’ him if he got off now. He did his pants back up and rushed back out to Gabriel, finding that the rest of the group was there now. Dean, Cas, and Bobby. “Come on, slowpoke. We’ve been waiting for you,” Gabriel said, patting his lap in a clear invitation. 

Sam sat down slowly, feeling that Gabriel was already half hard against his ass and he felt the plug shifting to accommodate sitting. He leaned to the side slightly and wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s neck, so that he could see around him. Dean just rolled his eyes. “I will never understand why you two insist on sitting like that.”

Gabriel smirked. “Archangels are heavier than they look Deano, and it’s not like I can’t take the weight. Besides…I like having Sam in my lap,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows causing Dean to groan and Sam to smack him lightly as he blushed. Gabriel just smirked and ran a hand over Sam’s lap in response, and Sam suppressed his shudder. He knew that if he let on what was happening then it would make things harder for him later, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. He could feel Gabriel getting harder underneath him and it was pressing on his plug in the best possible way. 

Over the course of the meal and drinks, Gabriel kept shifting his weight under Sam, almost as a reminder that he was there and rubbing his hand lightly over Sam’s aching erection, as they all talked and laughed. After the first hour or so, Gabriel could tell by the way Sam’s cock was throbbing under his hand that he was close and needed to cum so badly, so he sent the order into Sam’s head that said, “Cum, Sam.” Sam let himself go with a bit of a whimper, drawing Dean’s attention. 

“Sorry. I accidentally kicked his ankle,” Gabriel hastily covered for them as he could feel Sam pulsing under his hand and the wet spot spreading in his pants. He would keep anyone else from noticing it, but he wasn’t going to clean it. That was no fun. It didn’t take long for his shifting and rubbing to get Sam hard again, and they spent the rest of the evening that way. As they got up to leave, Gabriel said that he was going to fly Sam back to their room since he hated sitting in the car. He did make Sam get up to say bye to everyone first, camouflaging both of their erections as they did so, and they walked outside and around the corner before he flew them back to the room. 

Sam was dying for more, but he knew better than to do anything without permission, so he just stood there and waited to be told what to do. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Gabriel shook his head. “You didn’t do so well tonight, did you?” 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said hanging his head. 

“You’re lucky I was quick to cover for you,” Gabriel smirked. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered. “And no touching,” he added firmly. Once Sam was standing there naked, Gabriel placed a hand flat on his chest and walked around him, trailing his hand over Sam’s muscles as he did. “Spread your legs,” he ordered, and Sam did so without hesitation, allowing Gabriel to fiddle with his plug for a moment, sliding it out and back in a few times, before putting it back in place and continuing his circuit, ending back in front of Sam as he slid a cockring over his length and Sam whimpered. “Now, now, Sammy. You did almost get us caught after all,” he admonished before leaning up and running a finger down the side of Sam’s face, whispering in his other ear, “But maybe if you’re a good boy from here on out, I’ll take it off and let you cum later.”

Sam nodded profusely. “I’ll be good. I promise,” he said quickly. 

“Unzip my pants, Sam,” Gabriel ordered, and the hunter did so with shaking hands. “Take it out.” Once his leaking cock was sticking out of his pants, Gabriel said, “On your knees, Sam,” and the hunter dropped. “Look at that. Look how hard you’ve had me all night,” Gabriel said, his cock bobbing in front of Sam’s face. “Give it a little lick, Sam.” They’d had a long time to get all these commands just right so Sam knew exactly what Gabriel meant by ‘a little lick’, and darted out his tongue to lick off the precum beaded at the tip, pulling a low moan from Gabriel before he was sitting back on his knees again waiting for further instructions. “Stroke yourself, Sam. Slowly,” Gabriel told him. There was no danger of Sam getting off with the cockring on, so he could watch to his heart’s content. “Mmm. Good boy,” Gabriel praised. “Faster.” Sam stroked faster, eyes still on Gabriel’s leaking cock. “Give it another little lick, Sam.” Gabriel didn’t know how much longer he could hold on at the moment, so after another minute he said, “Open your mouth, Sam.” Once Sam had obeyed, he slid his cock into the inviting warmth, and said, “Suck.” Sam hollowed his cheeks as Gabriel thrust in and out of Sam’s mouth hard and fast. “Take my balls out and play with them, Sam,” Gabriel ordered breathlessly, letting out a choked moan when Sam did so, and he was so fucking close to coming. It was only a moment later when he came down Sam’s throat with a cry. 

He was breathing heavily as he came down from his high. “Stop touching yourself,” Gabriel told him, and Sam’s hand fell to his side as he looked up at Gabriel, the archangel’s softening cock still in his mouth. “Take my pants off, Sam.” When Gabriel was naked from the waist down he said, “Put my balls in your mouth.” As he felt Sam’s tongue licking over them as the were engulfed in the wet warmth of Sam’s mouth, first one and then the other, he could feel his cock stirring again. He let Sam keep going for a good while before he said, “Stroke yourself again.” Sam’s hand had gotten a rest, but now it was back to work, sliding over his length, slick with pre-cum but no hope of finishing while he was being choked off. Sam’s mouth was still playing over his balls and his own precum was now smearing over Sam’s face. 

“Go face the wall and spread your legs,” Gabriel ordered and Sam immediately did so. He felt Gabriel’s hand running over his ass cheeks before the plug was removed only to be replaced by something bigger and much more fulfilling. Gabriel slammed all the way in, thrusting his hips every couple seconds, pushing Sam forward as he did. “Put your hands flat on the wall over your head.” Sam did. “Don’t move them,” Gabriel said firmly as his hands went to Sam’s hips, holding him in place as he slid in and out, pausing between each hard fast thrust. He could feel himself getting close and he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him off again, so he asked, “Do you think you’ve been a good boy for me?” sliding his hand teasingly over the catch to the ring. Sam nodded profusely. “I think I agree. You have been a very good boy. You want to cum now?” he asked sweetly picking up his own pace. Sam nodded profusely again, and Gabriel popped the catch and the cockring fell open and Sam let out a screech as he painted the wall in white, pulling Gabriel’s own orgasm from him. 

Once they were spent, Gabriel turned Sam around and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “Come on, Samshine. Let’s go to bed,” he said with a warm smile. These really were his favorite nights.


	3. Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 2. Exhibitionism, Dom/Sub

It was about three hours before their monthly check in dinner and drinks with the whole gang, and Gabriel came into his and Sam’s room with a smirk, and held out the large butt plug. “Pull down your pants and bend over, Sam,” Gabriel said firmly, and Sam didn’t hesitate to obey. He was rather curious as to why they were doing this so early, but he knew better than to ask. Once it was in, Gabriel pulled Sam into his lap and kissed him deeply. There was quite a bit of making out, but Gabriel didn’t let it go any further than that. Yet. 

It wasn’t until they were sliding into the booth a few minutes before anyone else would be there, that Sam realized what Gabriel had in mind and his eyes widened. Gabriel slid into the booth before unzipping his pants and taking his hard cock out. “Come here, Sam,” he ordered. Sam was breathing heavily and looking around nervously as Gabriel undid his pants and slid the back of them down just a bit. “I have a temporary illusion up. Don’t worry,” Gabriel told him, as he slid the plug out of Sam’s ass and lowered the hunter onto his leaking cock. The only reaction he allowed himself was a heavy exhale as he was engulfed in the tight heat. He slid the plug in his pocket as he arranged Sam’s shirt to hide the fact that his pants weren’t completely on. “Dropping the illusion now,” Gabriel warned him, and Sam tried to collect himself. Sitting here in the bar with Gabriel inside him was far different than having the plug in him, and he was both terrified of getting caught and turned on beyond all belief. 

He was still trying to get his breathing back to normal when Dean and Cas came in, followed by Bobby a moment later, and they all ordered their food. As Sam was eating, his breath hitched more than once as he felt Gabriel’s cock jump inside him, massaging against his prostate and the front of his pants were soaked with as much as he was leaking. He felt the slight upwards press of Gabriel’s hips every so often as they all talked and laughed. Gabriel’s hand also trailed over Sam’s length fairly often. Sam couldn’t help but wiggle around on Gabriel’s lap, loving the feel of his cock inside him, despite all the other people around. He did draw a little too much attention apparently though. “Dude, what are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Nothing. Just getting comfortable,” Sam told him, trying to restrict his movements, but god it was so hard. He wanted nothing more than to just have Gabriel fuck him right here and now, but that wasn’t the game. He had to hold off. He could only hope that Gabriel would let him cum during drinks again, like he had last time and sure enough, it was about an hour after their meal when he heard a voice in his head telling him to cum. This time, somehow, he managed to avoid any outward signs beyond the flush to his cheeks and the hitch to his breath, even as he felt Gabriel filling him up too. He did have to close his eyes for a moment at the sensation though. And how Gabriel could do that without missing a beat in whatever story he was telling Sam had no idea, but he was still talking even as his cock was pulsing inside Sam. 

Sam wondered if he should be moving off of him now, but a firm arm around his stomach held him in place. He could feel Gabriel softening inside him for a bit before he was being stretched again to accommodate his growing erection, and Sam had no idea how much longer he would be able to hold himself back. He was already having trouble following the conversation what with his preoccupation with the cock in his ass, and Gabriel wasn’t helping with the subtle presses of his hips and the hand running over Sam’s aching length. It felt like forever before the night was breaking up, and Gabriel transported them directly back to their room. Gabriel laid back on the bed, and said, “Turn around and ride me, Sam.” 

Sam spun without losing contact with Gabriel’s hard cock and the archangel quickly pulled Sam’s pants the rest of the way off, but not doing anything with the rest of their clothes. He was still fully clothed, with just his dick sticking out of his pants and Sam still had his shirts on, but neither of them cared in the slightest as Sam lifted and dropped hard in Gabriel’s lap, pulling moans from both of them. “Ah, ah, ah, Sammy. Not so fast,” Gabriel said before Sam could set too quick of a pace. He wanted to drag this out. He reached his hand down to wrap around Sam, stroking slowly and showing Sam the pace he wanted, and the hunter followed it. However badly he wanted more. “You made such a nice cockwarmer tonight, Sammy,” Gabriel praised. “You liked that didn’t you?” Gabriel asked with a smirk, as he fought his own desire to thrust up into Sam. 

“Oh yes. Very much,” Sam panted out. 

“That’s my good boy,” Gabriel crooned, increasing his pace on Sam’s cock, causing the hunter to increase as well. “I think you should do that more often, don’t you?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yes, please,” Sam begged. 

“Mmmm. Such a pretty little cockslut,” Gabriel said, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. “Ride me hard, Sammy,” he said, thrusting his hips up and Sam wasted no time obeying and it didn’t take long at all before they were both coming hard.


End file.
